Strange Days At Wammy's House
by Bre Henson
Summary: L decides to cut back on sugar, and Watari decides to make some changes at the Wammy House.
1. Chapter 1: WHAT?

**My first Death Note fic! YAY!  
Not as serious/flowing as my Harry Potter fics, but maybe it'll do.  
Before we go on, I have to say that I don't own Death Note...but wouldn't it be weird if I did?  
Haha, Near is soo cute, but it's kinda creepy that he' 16...first time I saw him I thought that he was 7. --''''  
Anyway, this is the unedited version, so if you see any grammar mistakes know that they'll be corrected as soon as they can. Please review, I'd really appreciate it! **

L walked into the Wammy House; his face was grim.

"What's wrong with you?" Mello asked; biting into a chocolate bar.

L sighed, "Due to Watari's, my doctor's and my dentist's urgings…I am cutting back on my sugar intake."

Mello raised his eyebrows. "Whoa…Really?" he asked.

"Yes." L answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I must tell Watari my decision." Mello nodded and watched the detective go. Taking another bite of chocolate he wondered if he too should cut back on sweets.

"Nah," he muttered. "I'm good."

Watari walked into the room; "Mello, since L has decided to change his habits, Wammy's House is going to be healthier too. I need to put your chocolate away in the pantry."

"What?!" Mello angrily demanded.

Matt dashed into the room. "Mello? What's the matter?" he asked; taking a drag off of his cigarette, while playing a video game. Watari reached over, and snatched the unsuspecting boy's video game away.

"The same goes for you too Matt." he kindly said.

"The same what?!" Matt asked in a panic; tightly gripping his cigarette lest Watari tried to take that too.

"Wammy's House is taking on a healthier life style; which means that you are no longer allowed to play video games twelve hours a day, and Mello can't eat chocolate all the time. You may have an hour of game time on weekdays, and two hours on the weekends; and Mello, you may have one piece of chocolate a day. All right?" Watari asked; making sure they understood.

"What does Near have to change?" Mello demanded.

"I see nothing unhealthy about Near; although he could perhaps benefit from playing outside at least an hour a day. Hmm…And Matt! Put out that cigarette! You know that I don't approve of smoking." Watari said.

Matt groaned and continued to smoke, but after a few minutes of being subject to Watari's piercing gaze, he gave up. "Fine!" he shouted; throwing the cigarette on the floor and grinding it under his heel. "Fine; just take away everything I love!" he yelled; outraged.

"Matt; you don't love cigarettes." Watari said. "Your body merely loves the feeling it gets from smoking one." Matt scowled; he hated it when Watari brought out logic.

"Yeah; well, how do you know?" Matt questioned; feeling the pathetic-ness of his question as he asked it.

Watari merely gave him a kind smile.

Mello glared; "Near only has to go outside? What the heck? That's not fair!" he shouted.

Watari smiled again; "I can't help it if Near doesn't share bad habits with you both." he replied.

Matt sighed; there was a forlorn look on his features. "What if I don't want to do this Watari?" he questioned.

"Then feel free to burn your eyes out and die of lung cancer." Roger muttered, walking by with a broom.

"Well, it is your choice in the end, but I'm only looking out for your well-being." Watari answered. A sad demeanor had befallen him. Matt felt guilty for hurting the old man.

Running a hand through his red hair, he said: "I've got to think it over. I'm going to take a walk."

Watari nodded, "All right then; remember to be back in two hours for dinner."

"Yes sir." Matt said. Then he walked down the hall, and out the front door. Once he was outside he lit a cigarette. Watari hadn't confiscated all of them, or his lighter, yet. Taking long drags he began to think.

Meanwhile inside the house, Mello and L were starting to get sugar cravings.

L was relentlessly pacing up and down the hall; he'd been doing this for at least 45 minutes.

"_I need to find something to do."_ he thought. _"Maybe I'll go observe Near and the others."_

So finally L stopped pacing, and walked straight ahead to the 'playroom'.

He found Near stretched out on the floor putting together a blank puzzle with one hand, and clutching a toy robot with the other.

L sat down on the floor across from him. "How is your puzzle coming along?" he asked.

After connecting a piece, Near looked up and answered, "It is going well." The boy's voice was calm, and just above a whisper.

L smiled, "Could I join you?" he asked.

Near's eyes widened; L wanted to put together a puzzle? That was odd. Yet he didn't want to miss this chance, so he nodded.

L picked up a puzzle piece just as Mello stomped by; he was going outside to find Matt.

L sighed; "Not so loud Matt." he called. Mello started grinding his teeth, and did his best not to slam the door. Lack of chocolate was making him edgy. Turning away from the door, he found Matt sitting on the steps; smoking.

He snorted, "Some walk you took!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah," Matt answered. "I'm busy thinking. I came up with a way to make Watari happy, and we won't have to give anything up."

"What is it?" Mello demanded.

"We start hanging out in town. You could buy chocolate there, and eat it, or smuggle it up to your room, and I can go to the arcade. We can do what we want and Watari'll be none the wiser. Plus he'll be happy 'cause he'll think we've changed our so called 'unhealthy habits'. Matt said.

"That is brilliant! Or maybe I've gone insane from chocolate cravings; either way, let's do it!" Mello exclaimed. He was grinning from the thought of being able to eat chocolate with Watari nagging.

L and Near had almost completed the puzzle when Watari called everyone to dinner.

L got to his feet. "Come on Near; we can finish it after dinner." he said.

Near nodded, and together they headed to the dining room.

Everyone had been seated for 10 minutes when Mello, and Matt finally came rushing into the room.

Their faces said that they knew they were late, and yet their eyes showed excitement about something.


	2. Chapter 2: Stumbling Blindly

**This is the unedited version, so please overlook any grammatical mistakes; thank you!**

**Chapter Two: Stumbling Blindly**

Matt grinned; he was buzzing with excitement. He and Mello were going to town today.

Mello walked up; swinging a backpack onto his shoulder, he said, "How long have you been waiting?"

Matt shrugged, "Five minutes, I think."

"Oh, okay; well, what are we standing around for? Let's get out of here!" Mello exclaimed.

And with that, they were on their way to town, and (in their minds), freedom.

The first place they went was the arcade. Matt sighed happily, and ran towards one of the blinking games. Meanwhile, Mello stumbled around blindly.

"Can't see a thing in this darn place!" he mumbled, running into something.

"Hey, kid; you gonna buy a snack or just stand here?" a voice asked.

Mello blinked, and then squinted, trying to see in the dark arcade. The only light came from the games.

"I'll take a chocolate bar," he said with a sinister, yet gleeful, smirk.

Mello slid the cash across the counter as the man shoved the chocolate bar at him.

As soon as the wrapper touched his fingers, it was torn off.

He greedily took a chunk out of the chocolate. He sighed in enjoyment, and squinting again, began to look for Matt. Five aisles, and after much stumbling, cursing, and running into things, he finally found Matt. He was playing Asteroids, of all things.

Mello took another bite of his chocolate bar.

"How long have you been playing this one?" he asked.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Matt answered, "Ten minutes; I'm on the last level."

Mello nodded; then with an evil grin, asked, "You going to buy any cigarettes while we're out of Watari's sight?"

He saw Matt's hands tense up on the game controls.

"Yeah, probably." the red head replied; attempting to be apathetic, but Mello could hear the slight strain in his friend's voice.

Suddenly, Matt dropped his hands from the controls, and stepped back. The game screen flashed, "Winner!" and, "New High Score!"

"C'mon, let's go." Matt muttered.

When they stepped out of the arcade, they were immediately blinded by the abundance of light; although Matt was somewhat less affected due to his goggles.

Mello took a step, and tripped over his own feet.

"Matt!" he growled.

"Yeah?"

"Never again, will I set foot into an arcade."

"Oh, okay." Matt said; slightly saddened by the hatred tingeing Mello's voice, but it quickly went away when he saw a gas station. He automatically started walking faster; urged on by a craving for cigarettes. Mello began to walk faster too, because gas stations sold chocolate.

Two minutes later, they sprinted out of the store, and sat down on the sidewalk.

Mello bit into the chocolate, as Matt hurriedly lit a cigarette.

Matt sighed, and relaxed; breathing out smoke.

"You really are pathetic." Mello jeered.

"Shut up; you're the one downing chocolate like your starving." Matt snapped, and then took another drag on his cigarette. "Besides, mine's a genuine addiction; you just like chocolate too much."

"Is that so?" Mello snarled. "Well, then why don't we-?"

"If you're going to say 'have a contest to see who can last longest,' the answer is no." Matt interrupted.

"You could've at least let me finish my sentence." Mello mumbled; crestfallen at his apparent predictability.

Matt took another drag on his cigarette; with each drag he felt a little better. He'd woken up this morning with a headache, and a shaky feeling.

"Sorry Mello," Matt said. "I don't feel too well today. I think it's because I had to go three days with a smoke."

"Yeah, yeah," Mello muttered. "Just don't let it happen again…. Snapping at me that is!

I've actually been able to breathe around you without killing my lungs; it was nice."

Matt grinned apologetically, and took another drag.

L sat at his computer; absentmindedly staring at the screen. He couldn't focus; lack of sugar was messing with him.

"I've solved countless cases, endless puzzles, and overcame boundless obstacles; why is giving up sugar so difficult? Granted, sugar those stimulate the same areas of the brain as opiates, but still! Surely, it shouldn't be this hard!" he said, thinking out loud.

Getting up from his pc, he left his room, and started towards the kitchen.

"Maybe there's a piece of bubblegum? That shouldn't be too bad." he said.

Reaching the kitchen, he began a thorough search of the room. It proved to be fruitless; there wasn't a single piece of anything sugary, anywhere, until he went to the pantry.

There, he found a one-pound bag of sugar. Grasped by a strong urge, L stuck a finger in the bag, and then licked the sugar off his finger. After that, hope for him that day was demolished. At first, he kept licking sugar off of one finger, then two, then five, and then finally he got handful of sugar and poured it into his mouth.

Watari entered right as L was getting the last granule from the bag.

"L!" he loudly said; making the young detective jump. "You should be ashamed; a whole bag of raw sugar? Honestly! It's only been three days since you swore off sweets. Really! I expected more of you; especially after Mello came home full of chocolate, and Matt returned reeking of smoke." he sighed. "At least Near did well; he played outside for _two _hours today!"

Near walked in, and picked up a banana; "I was wearing SPF 90, of course." he said, and then left.

Matt walked in shortly after.

"Watari; I'm sorry. Can I have some Tylenol, or something? I feel terrible," he whispered, looking pained.

"You're in pain because you smoked an entire pack of cigarettes within an hour, today.

The aspirin is in the supply closet; 2nd cabinet, on the right." Watari said.

"Thanks." Matt whispered, and then he went off.

Roger walked in next; "Excuse me, Watari, but I thought you should know that if you need Mello, he is upstairs. I sent him to bed as he has been vomiting all over the house." he reported.

"Thank you, Roger." Watari said; Roger nodded, and walked away. "Now L; seeing as how you are an adult, I shall have to let your conscience punish you. Perhaps, I shall have Near follow you around tomorrow. Matt and Mello, I won't have to worry about for a while. They're so sick they should be bedridden through at least tomorrow."

**Please review! It would totally make my day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Plan

A/N: Here it is at last, sorry for the wait

A/N: Here it is at last, sorry for the wait! I'm putting up the next chapter here, and in Daughter Of Darkness! Heck yes! A double update, I'm so happy! My creativity is back; after a period of uncreative-ness. Don't ask. I've written a new Teen Titans story, too, but it's mostly for fun so er- (coughs) not the best thing I've ever written (coughs) Anyway, hopefully I'll get another chapter up again soon! Happy summer to all!

Chapter Three: A New Plan

Mello lay in bed, moaning. He rolled over onto his left side to glare across the room at Matt.

"Some idea hanging out in town turned out to be!" he said in a loud moan.

Matt scowled back, "Don't blame me! You were the one who stuffed yourself with chocolate; I didn't make you." he whispered; his voice was hoarse.

Mello clutched his swollen stomach.

"Don't remind me!" he moaned.

Matt coughed several times, and looked sick afterwards.

"My chest feels hollow from all the coughing I've done today, and last night. It feels horrible, like I don't have any lungs at all." he whispered.

"Stupid Watari, and his new rules!" Mello shouted. "Seriously, we were just fine before he waltzed in, and screwed everything up!"

"Not so (cough) loud (cough), Mello; my head hurts." Matt whispered; grimacing in pain with each cough.

"Sorry Matt, but I've had enough of Watari thinking he knows what's best. Are you with me?" Mello asked.

Matt was silent for a few minutes…

At last, he sighed, and said, "I'm always with you Mello; 100."

L was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His head was spinning, and he couldn't concentrate. His whole body was shaking, and he had a headache; it was awful. If only he could just go to sleep. He'd been lying here; awake, ever since Watari had caught him eating sugar yesterday.

The door to his room opened, and a shaft of light burst into the darkness.

"Good morning L." an emotionless voice said.

"Good morning, Near." L quietly replied.

"You don't seem like you are feeling well. I'm guessing that due to all the sugar you ingested, that you have not slept? Don't worry, soon the 'high' will wear off, and you will definitely be able to sleep." The small boy said; he'd sat down in an armchair next to L's desk, which sat across the room from the bed.

"Near," L moaned. "Did Watari tell you to come watch me?"

"No; I decided to come visit you on my own. In fact, I haven't seen Watari today; he's out grocery shopping." Near answered.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad that you wanted to come see me on your own. Tell me, how are Matt, and Mello?" L questioned.

"They are both laying in bed, Matt is constantly coughing, and Mello has the stomachache of a lifetime." Near reported.

"Ah, I see." L replied, all the while he was wondering if they felt as bad as he did.

"So, what's your plan?" Matt asked.

"I think we should eat chocolate, smoke, and play games here, whenever we want to!" Mello declared.

"I don't want to disappoint Watari though. Could we do it in here, and _maybe_ in the rest of the house when he isn't here?" Matt asked.

"Sure, sure." Mello distractedly answered; an evil smirk was on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Tempers

**A/N: I refuse to believe that my two favorite people on Death Note had tradgedy befall them in episode 35. I REFUSE!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! 3**

**Chapter Four: Tempers**

Matt was stretched out on his stomach. He was playing his D.S. with one hand, and smoking a cigarette with the other. It was Saturday, and Watari had given him his DS back for two whole hours.

"Hey! Matt!" Mello shouted.

"Don't bug me now Mello; I'm in heaven." Matt accidentally thought aloud.

"Whatever! Let Watari barge in here, and catch you smoking then!" Mello said in a whisper shout.

Matt choked on smoke, and dove off his bed; then he dashed into his and Mello's bathroom. He kicked the door shut, and then leaning against it, he continued to smoke. He heard Watari come in.

"Hello Mello! I came to see how you, and Matt were doing today," he said.

"I'm good." Mello replied in a very nonchalant tone.

"That's wonderful news." Watari said, and then he asked, "Where is Matt?"

Matt stiffened; could Watari recognize the new smoke smell?

"He's in the bathroom." Mello answered, and Matt could picture the smirk on his best friend's face.

"Ah, is that so? Well, I hope he knows that he isn't fooling me." Watari declared.

Matt threw his cig in the toilet, and flushed it. Walking out, he asked, "Fool you with what?"

Watari grinned, "I know it was you who weeded my spice garden. That was very kind of you."

Matt gave a weak smile, "No problem." he said in a shaky tone.

"I'm glad that you boys are feeling better. I'm afraid that L is still a bit under the weather. Near has been keeping him company. Perhaps you two could follow his example, and pay him a visit?"

Mello angrily tensed up; mentioning Near always put him in a bad mood. He opened his mouth to rant, but Matt stepped in front of him.

"Sure thing, Watari," the gamer smoothly said.

Watari smiled, "Good boys," he said, and then he left.

When the door was shut, Mello exploded.

"Why the hell did you say that?" he screamed while shaking the redhead violently.

Matt laughed, "Easy Mello, some people would consider this abuse."

Mello's eyes went deadly, and Matt's stomach involuntarily dropped.

"I'll show you abuse!" Mello shouted. He grabbed Matt's cigarettes, and flushed them down the toilet.

Matt looked horrified, "Mello, I'm not going to be able to go into town for a week! You just- This is the worst thing you've ever done! Do you have any idea what a week without a smoke is going to do to me?" Matt shouted. "I'm gonna freaking die! This is almost as bad as when I couldn't smoke after having my tonsils removed!"

Mello just watched his friend panic. A cruel smirk grew on his face, "Poor you." he taunted.

"I'm going to kill you!" Matt shouted.

Thinking that Matt was going to jump him, Mello backed up. Instead he went straight for the heart, and grabbed all the blonde's chocolate. He threw it out the window, and the children outside quickly picked it up.

"You- You-" Mello sputtered.

Matt grinned viciously, "Just getting even."


	5. Chapter 5: Resolve

Life at Wammy's had not been good as of late

**Chapter Five: Resolve**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait; I've been pretty busy, and sometimes it's really hard for me to kick myself into writing mode. But I have an awesome idea for the next chapter and I hope to have it up really soon! I'm getting ready to kick it into school gear, how about ya'll? I'm taking Physics this year. Thanks again for reading all these words, and the review! _

Life at Wammy's had not been good as of late. After five days of going without their addictions, Matt and Mello had become extremely volatile.

"Especially towards each other," Near realized; quickly filing that fact away in his computer-like brain. "Maybe they will kill each other," he thought. "Then again, maybe Matt will kill Mello. No one would blame him really…"

Meanwhile, Matt, and Mello had actually gone to see L.

"So L; you look like you could really use some sugar." Mello said, trying to put an innocent smile on his face.

L sighed, and looked up at Mello, "You have no idea," the detective weakly said. "I have no energy lately, and my mental functioning has decreased by fifty-five percent."

Matt fidgeted, feeling edgy. "Mine too." he muttered.

Mello scowled, "I know just how you feel," he said. "I don't…function at my absolute best without chocolate. So, I came up with a plan."

A spark of hope appeared in L's eyes, "What is it?" he questioned.

"We volunteer to go grocery shopping." Mello replied, and L blinked.

"That's it?" he asked in a bored tone.

Mello glared, "What's wrong with that?" he demanded.

"It's full of holes. Now, run along boys; I've got cases to solve."

After L shut the door on them, Mello sighed in frustration, and punched the nearest wall.

"I'm going freaking crazy here!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Matt looked at him dully, "At least you're not sick." he moaned, and Mello slammed him up against a wall.

"You honestly think that you feel worse than me? You don't! My flipping grades are slipping! I'm losing to Near even more because of stupid Watari! I. Need. Chocolate. Now." the blonde ranted; there was a gleam of insanity in his eyes that made Matt feel even sicker. "L will help us." Mello stated, releasing Matt. "Come on; let's go back to our room. I need to think." Mello ordered.

"Sure Mello," Matt answered. "But first, I need to tell you something."

"Oh great!" Mello exclaimed. "Don't tell me, you're gay?"

"No," Matt fiercely answered. "I want to tell you-" He punched Mello right in the jaw. "To quit ordering me around like a freaking dog!" Matt shouted, and then he was suddenly on the floor. Mello had jumped him; the fight was on.

L's entire body was shaking; he needed sugar so badly. Unfortunately, he just couldn't bring himself to betray Watari's trust again.

"Maybe if I just explain the situation…" L thought, looking guiltily at the stack of cases he still hadn't solved. He sighed, "It's so obvious that this whole ordeal isn't helping Matt and Mello. Maybe I should help them…"

Near smiled; he was sitting under a tree; in front of him were various blocks, toy cars, and his favorite robot.

"It's really not too bad outside," he thought. "As long as I wear plenty of sunscreen, I feel no discomfort. Too bad it's not so simple for Matt, L and Mello."

Watari was sitting in his office, deep in thought over the events of the past two and a half weeks.

"I knew this would be difficult for L, and the boys, but I never expected any of this… Perhaps, I made the wrong choice?" he thought. "No; this is what's best for them." He silently decided. "They need to quit their bad habits before they hurt themselves.

L had made his decision; now to find Matt and Mello.

He didn't have to go far, the moment he walked out of his room, he found them.

They were fist fighting in the floor; he scowled, which of them would be easier to stop?

"Matt," he decided. The gamer didn't ever hit the gym from what he could tell. L grabbed the red head by the back of his shirt and pulled him off of Mello.

"Boys!" he said loudly, and the two stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Why are you two fighting?" L asked, smiling. "We can't go out if you two are going to beat each other up."

Mello's eyes widened in surprise; L was actually going to help them?


	6. Chapter 6: Facade

A/N: YAY

_A/N: YAY! I'm on a writing roll! I'm so happy! _

_/ Near seems a little unlike himself during the grocery store thing; poor guy, ditched in the toy section._ BTW: Reading this is a lot more fun if you listen to: The Candy Man Can by Sammy Davis Jr. I listened to it while I was writing this, and ZOMGosh it was so much fun!!

Chapter Six: Façade

Mello's, Matt's, and L's eyes lit up with excitement as L parked the car.

L smiled; Watari hadn't been going to let them go buy groceries, but then L had came up with the idea of bringing Near. He was the white-haired boy's role model; surely he wouldn't begrudge him a bit of sugar, would he?

L sighed when he heard Matt, and Mello slam their car doors shut.

Turning around in his seat, he looked at Near.

"Well, looks like Matt, and Mello are ready to go. Come along Near." he said; getting out of the car, and walking after the gamer, and his blonde best friend.

Near sighed, and got out of the car. After shutting his door, he put his hand on the driver's door handle, and opened it.

"L forgot to lock the car, just as I thought." Near said to himself, pushing the lock down, and then shutting the door. He sighed again; preparing himself for the ordeal that grocery shopping was going to be.

L grabbed a buggy to keep up the 'grocery shopping' façade.

Mello sniffed the air, and his muscles relaxed; the chocolate it was so close…

Matt glanced towards the area behind the register that held what he was seeking; cigarettes. They were practically calling out to him, but he knew that he would have to wait until they were about to leave.

Near looked around the grocery store; "Perhaps this will be fun after all?" he thought.

It didn't seem too bad really; he wondered why Watari had never taken them grocery shopping before.

L smiled, "Why don't you all go look through the store? Just remember to meet me in the…" the detective shuddered. "Vegetable section."

"Sure thing L!" Matt promised, trying to look excited so as not to arouse Near's suspicions.

"Come on Near," Mello said with a sinister smile. "Matt and I will show you where the toys are."

"Oh, all right." Near replied, letting the two older boys drag him off.

L smirked as he watched them walk away; so far everything was going exactly as planned. Grasping the buggy's handle tightly, he went off towards the candy aisle.

The moment he turned into the sugar-filled wonderland, every bit of his nervousness over the whole thing disappeared. He smiled; it was time to buy groceries.

"And here we are!" Matt exclaimed, gesturing towards the rows upon rows of toys.

Near's pale gray eyes widened, there was so much to look at.

"Why don't you stay here and have a look around, and then we'll come back and get you after we're done looking at stuff?" Mello suggested. Near was so amazed by the plethora of toys that he merely nodded in reply.

Holding back a smirk of triumph, Mello nodded to Matt, and the two of them took off for the candy aisle.

"Haha, look at L!" Mello whispered when they got there. The detective was filling the shopping cart with all kinds of sugar-loaded treats.

"Dang, maybe he does have a problem." Matt muttered; his eyes were widened slightly in shock at their hero's behavior.

"Yeah, may-" Mello stopped talking because he had found it. Chocolate: the most glorious thing in the universe.

Matt shook his head, trying not to laugh as he watched his best friend scoop up literal armfuls of chocolate bars.

"Matt! Grab that bag of jelly beans, and put in the buggy!" L ordered.

"These?" Matt asked, holding up the bag in question.

"Yes! Any of them, I really don't care! Just get me some jelly beans!" L said; there was a fiendish look of insanity in his black eyes.

"Okay…" Matt said, feeling slightly freaked out.

"Matt!" Mello exclaimed. "Look at all this chocolate! It's- It's like a dream or something!" Mello exclaimed, stuttering in his excitement. "So much chocolate!" Mello gasped. "They have peanut butter cups! And kisses! I have _got_ to be dreaming, either that or I've gone to Heaven. 'Cause you know Matt, Heaven is so going to have chocolate." Mello stated.

"Oh yeah, Mello; it'll be a regular Russell Stover's." Matt muttered, rolling his eyes; he was starting to get a bit impatient. "I wonder just how long it's going to take them to get everything?" he mused to himself.

Meanwhile, Near was fixated on making sure he saw every single toy the store had to offer. At the moment he was frozen in awe in the block aisle. There were so many choices… Unfortunately, he was so lost in amazement that he had completely forgotten what Watari had asked him to do before he'd left to go grocery shopping.

"_Keep an eye on them Near, don't let them buy anything that I wouldn't approve of."_ he'd requested.

"_Of course Watari; I won't let them out of my sight."_ Near had promised, but he hadn't known that grocery stores sold toys…

"I think that's everything," L said, as he pushed the bag-laden cart towards the exit. "Matt, go get Near, and then," L smiled. "We can go home."

"Okay!" Matt happily exclaimed, running off to get the requested genius.

"Hey! Near!" Matt called when he reached 'toy-land.' "It's time to go! L bought all the groceries we need." Matt stopped when he saw that the younger boy was paying attention. "Near? You okay?" Matt asked.

Near suddenly heard his name, turning his head in the direction it had come from he spotted Matt. "I'm just fine. Are you and Mello going back to join L?"

"No, we're all going home. Come on!" Matt answered, already running back to where L and Mello were waiting.

The minute they walked into the front door at Wammy's, Watari pulled Near to the side.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Well; from what I can tell all they bought was fruit and vegetables." Near answered; he couldn't bring himself to tell Watari that he'd been in the toy section the entire time the others had been shopping.

"That's excellent!" Watari exclaimed, a smile flying onto his features. "Perhaps I was wrong to suspect them of foul play," he thought, feeling overjoyed at the prospect that they hadn't betrayed his trust.

Meanwhile out by the car, L was passing the bags of candy, chocolate, and cigarettes to Mello.

"You know what to do." he said, whilst drinking out of a bottle of maple syrup.

"Don't worry L; I've climbed up to mine and Matt's room a million times. This'll be easy." Mello assured him, taking the bags of contraband.

"Right." L replied. "Just remember, our success-" he paused to take another sip of maple syrup. "Lies with you."

Mello grinned, "Consider it done. Yesterday." And with those words, the blonde genius was gone.

"Now Matt, it's time for you and I to take these groceries inside." L said. "Let's just be sure to do it slowly enough to allow time for Mello to get back to help us so that Watari doesn't suspect a thing."

Matt grinned, "You don't have to worry about me forgetting our plan," he answered. Then his smile faded to a frown, "L, why are you drinking maple syrup?" he asked.

L let out a forlorn sigh, "Because there are all kinds of friends Matt.," he replied in a regretful tone. "All kinds of friends…" he repeated to himself, and Matt tried not to shudder as he watched L open up a pixie stick and snort it.

A few minutes later, Mello dashed up to them, and grabbed some bags.

L tucked away the pixie sticks, and threw the empty syrup bottle into the trunk.

Then he and Matt grabbed some bags too, and together the three headed into the house.

"What took you all so long?" Watari questioned, and L smiled.

"The boys and I were merely dividing up the bags." he replied.

"We bought grapes, bananas, broccoli, and a lot of other good things Watari!" Matt exclaimed, and Watari smiled in joyful pride of his boys.


	7. Chapter 7: Segway

"Please pass the mashed potatoes, Watari," L asked; a big smile plastered to his face.

Watari's aged face lit up as he passed the creamy vegetable concoction; he was very pleased with the boys' progress. He hadn't seen the hint of sugar, video games, or nicotine in weeks.

Matt sipped his water with a good boy grin on his face and his eyes full of carefully executed innocence.

Mello ate in silence; seemingly pleased with his grilled chicken, steamed veggies, and mashed potatoes.

Near drank his apple juice and reached for more steamed broccoli; he was content with his meal. He enjoyed this kind of thing, actually.

"Thank you," L said, taking the bowl from Watari and dipping himself a hearty second serving. He ate happily and when he finished his meal, he put the dishes in the washer, smiled, and said, "I'll be up in my room working, if anyone needs me," and with that he was gone.

Mello and Matt were finished next, "Thanks for the grub, Watari; later!" Mello said for them, and then they were off; up to their room.

"You're welcome, boys! Good evening!" Watari called, as the two raced up the stairs.

Matt and Mello tapped on L's door gently, "Come in, boys," the detective whispered, letting them in and immediately locking the door.

The slouching man had an all-day sucker in his hand, and was putting it to his lips, as Mello opened a safe and got out a chocolate bar, as he tossed a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter to Matt.

"Thanks, Mels!" Matt said, lighting up with a happy sigh, "It's been way too long," he breathed, taking a drag.

Mello nodded in agreement as he chewed a bite of chocolate bar slowly; he was going to savor every last morsel.

"Watari will eventually forget about all of these new limits," L said, hope in his tone and eyes.

Matt nodded, "Totally; then we can indulge freely again," he cheered, blowing out smoke.

Mello grinned, "Amen." he finished.

L popped open the lid on a bottle of maple syrup, "Cheers, boys!" he said, downing a big squirt of the stuff. Then he tore the top off of a pixie stick, poured the contents in a line on his desk, and snorted, "I feel so alive!" he laughed.

Matt gulped; this was the scary side of L.

Mello opened an energy drink and watched his mentor with grinning eyes.

Matt simply lit up his second cigarette and fired up his gameboy; he was so going to catch 'em all.

Near was walking past L's room, when he heard the sound of a candy wrapper being undone; he frowned and decided to investigate. Heading towards the opening to the air duct, he hoped that this wasn't his last moment.

_**A/N: I'm back at last, baby! Hope ya'll enjoy this new chapter!**_

_**I know it isn't as grand as the last ones, but I'm setting the stage for comedy…and possible tragedy…**_


End file.
